


in the eyes of the world

by allforconniebonacieux



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Day 5: Soulmates or Victory/Failure, Drabble, Drace Week 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: Drace Week 2020Day 5 Soulmates or Victory/FailureA brief drabble using the soulmate AU prompt: You see colour when you meet your soulmate. When they die you lose the ability.Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Drace Week





	in the eyes of the world

**Author's Note:**

> My uni is big on pushing us to try flash fiction so in theory I'm actually being a good student by not working on my dissy rn okay. Not a huge drabble fan, but I really dug the challenge. Plus my parents are coming to see me- practising social distancing and masked up no worries- so I decided a quick one today so I can spend the evening finalising tomorrow's entry.

Dani loved listening to her mother describe colour to her. How rich and beautiful the world around them was.  
‘You’ll see this too, Daniella. When you meet your soulmate.’  
She couldn’t wait for that day.

Papi stopped seeing colour when Mama died. Dani didn’t know what colour the flowers on her grave were.

As Dani’s eyes met piercing blue, she saw how the grey factory filled with harsh yellows all around.

Days later, the orange-red aftermath of the fight faded into grey as Grace’s eyes shut a final time.  
She didn’t know her eyes were Grace’s favourite colour.  


She would.


End file.
